When Falling For Her
by Julia 'Padfoot' Weasley
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy falls for Rose Weasley, he has no idea how one small crush can turn into a mass of events that include his mother's own rage and a a couple of rather steamy session with the redhead he loves! Scorose and DM/OC
1. Chapter 1: Famalamalam

Chapter One: Famalamlam

Scorpius Malfoy wasn't one for sitting at his kitchen table and silently daydreaming about a certain redhead. Nor was he one to completely ignore his doting house elves as they cooked his breakfast that morning. No, he was a boy, well man in his father's eyes that was strong, dependant, smart, handsome and everything a Malfoy was. So why was he sat at his kitchen table thinking about Rose Weasley as if she was some sort of goddess from above?

As he ran his calloused hand through his pale blonde hair he thought back to when he had first met Rose Weasley and how her striking red hair had caught his eye the moment she walked in and hexed him, this was, mind you, before Rose and her cousin Albus Potter had been placed in Slytherin and thus housemates and friends with Scorpius. Over the years, their friendship had developed into a trio of best friends, and seeing that both of Scorpius' parents were Aurors with Albus' dad and Rose's dad, he could see them all the time.

Yet, it was only till last year after Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor in a Quidditch match that Scorpius really did know that he was in love with the eldest child of Ron and Hermione Weasley. He had caught her making out with Lorcan Scamander, one of the twin sons of Luna and Rolf Scamander. Scorpius had felt mixed emotions but mainly wanted to punch the sly Ravenclaw boy.

So for the rest of the year, the Malfoy boy had tried to catch the attention of the beautiful redhead, but alas, he had failed. Just two weeks before the end of term, Rose had announced that she and Lorcan were in a serious relationship.

Why did he love her you ask? She was everything a man could want. She was smart, dependant, beautiful, witty and incredibly kind. And she was Rose…

Scorpius was snapped out of his dream by a loud bang; a few swear words that included "DRAGONBALLS!" "FOR THE LOVE OF SALAZAR WOMAN, BE QUIET!" and "MERLIN'S SAGGY Y FRONTS!"

Scorpius turned to the kitchen door to see his mother quickly enter the room, smoothing down her blouse and doing up a few buttons. She was soon followed by her husband who looked just as ruffled as she did. Scorpius sighed; they were still teenagers at heart.

"Morning…" Scorpius called. His mother, who hadn't noticed him, shot her head up to scan the room until she found him. She smiled sweetly at him and glided over to the table, quickly shooting her husband a dirty look.

"Morning sugar, did you sleep well?" She asked him, kissing his head and then sitting down. Scorpius nodded and noticed his father sit at the head of the table with this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh Draco, be more sociable you twat!" Scorpius' mother snapped, he tried to contain a laugh as his father scowled at the woman he loved and dropped the newspaper on the floor.

"Sorry Georgie!" Draco replied as he flicked away the house elf that was trying to pick up the newspaper. He then tucked into his breakfast, as did his wife.

Scorpius stared at his parents for a long time. They weren't an odd couple, both were pureblood, egotistical and very upper class, but somehow, they made Scorpius laugh every time he saw them. He loved them though, to pieces. He loved his mother, Georgina Malfoy nee Malfoy, for her outrageous attitude, her deep blue eyes and her caring personality. He loved his mother's squabbles with every other parent that's child had been a 'victim' in one of Scorpius and Albus' pranks. He loved the way that, when she laughed, her curly brown hair would bob up and down on her shoulders. Also the way, she was totally devoted to his father in a way that no one else was, she hated him, and loved him.

His father, Draco Malfoy, was someone who he admired more than anyone. Not even Harry Potter could compare to what his father had gone through and he loved it. He could still remember his father telling him tales of his death eater days and how he wouldn't be here if it were not for his own mother. His father, was like his twin, same face, hair and build, however, he had his mother's blue eyes, something he treasured more than his Malfoy looks.

Once again, Scorpius was snapped out of his thoughts by his Mother's loud voice. He looked to see her twirling her wand in the air as if she was asking her husband for something. Scorpius tuned in to the conversation quickly.

"Oh come on Drakey, it's only a small party, and Scorpy goes back to school tomorrow, it'll make me sad if I can't throw a little party for him!" Scorpius chuckled slightly; knowing the outcome of this before it had even began. He turned to his father who was trying his best to avoid his wife's low cut top that was in his eye line.

"I've told you Georgie, you hold too many parties!" Scorpius' mother pouted, jutting out her lower lip.

"But, what if I invite the Potter's and Weasley's, then maybe" She arose from her seat and went behind Draco, her small hands resting on his shoulders "you'd get a promotion baby!" She said innocently as she massaged her husband's shoulders. Scorpius snorted into his orange juice as his dad nodded his head and moaned slightly.

Scorpius got up from his seat and headed for the door, wanting nothing more to do with this. "I'm going to go to Diagon Alley!" He called as he left the room.

"Okay sugar; be prepared for a party tonight!" Was all he heard from his mother. Scorpius grinned and headed for the fireplace. Tonight he'd get to see Rose, and he definitely wanted to have a relationship with her like his parents had with each other, so many sexual moments!

**Bit short, but hope you like! **


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley. The one place that Scorpius loved more than Hogwarts, and he was going there today, to get his supplies!

So, after having a shower, chucking on some odd clothes and grabbing his wallet, Scorpius made his way down his grand staircases and to the main lobby area where he saw his mother taking her coat from a house elf. She was out of her Auror clothing meaning she could only be doing one thing, shopping.

"Ah Scorpy sweetie, I was wondering when you'd pop down." She said ruffling his hair. He sighed and raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. His mother smiled sweetly and petted his head. "I need to go shopping."

"You always need to go shopping Mum." Scorpius smirked as his mother faked innocence and extended her arm to him. He took it and they swiftly opened the door.

"Bye Draco darling, we'll be back later!" The response they got was a grumble.

SR

As they apparated outside the Leaky Cauldron, Scorpius looked at his surroundings. As usual, a random black cat was stalking the bins near the rear end of the street and an old lady was making her way across the road. Scorpius smirked at the tale that Al had once told him of Mr Potter's adventure on the Knight Bus.

Obviously seeing him smirk, Scorpius' mother swatted the back of his head and stalked her way into the pub; he smiled slightly and scratched the back of his head. God that woman could hit.

He slowly entered the pub and greeted the Landlady, Hannah Longbottom. She smiled to him softly and asked how his Herbology was going. He chuckled remembering that her husband was indeed his Professor and Head of House, Neville Longbottom. He replied that he LOVED the subject and that he was sure to get a good grade in his NEWTS.

Scorpius glanced ahead to see his mother small talking what looked like one of her colleagues. He scuttled along to her side and nudged her slightly. She looked at him and widened her eyes.

"I'm gonna go now!" He said, shuffling his feet. His mother sighed and tilted her head to the brick wall ahead. Scorpius kissed her on the cheek and galloped off to the wall where he tapped the code and watched as the age old brick wall slowly transformed to reveal Diagon Alley.

Scorpius' eyes widened. He loved this place to pieces and it was clear to see why. Just ahead, a small cluster of children were playing outside the new ice cream parlour that had replaced Florean's, and many young wizarding couples were laughing and enjoying the last day of August. To his right, slightly down the Alley, he could see young witches and wizards embarking on getting their first wands from Ollivanders. Scorpius smiled to himself as he remembered getting his wand, Holy with Unicorn, 10 and ¾ inches, slightly springy.

He even remembered getting it seven years ago.

SR

The mid afternoon sun shined brightly in the sky. Scorpius thought the day had gone rather well so far. There was some whispering and staring, but it seemed that most people didn't bother that he was the only son of two Death Eaters turned Aurors. With that all that was left to do was purchase his wand.

Scorpius hesitated when they got to the wand shop. Even on such a bright afternoon, the sun didn't seem to reach the shop; no sunlight passed through the front windows, and there was no other light in the store. It almost looked like the shop was closed, but the small sign on the door said otherwise. Putting aside his doubts, Scorpius walked into the store.

Only the glow of a few flickering candles gave light to the room. It was quiet, his steps across the wooden floor the only sound.

"Hello," he called out. "Is anyone here?"

When he got no answer, he turned to his father, and said, "Maybe he's out-"

He jumped when a voice close behind him suddenly sounded.

"Ahh, Draco Malfoy. Hawthorn, 10 inches, unicorn hair, formerly... then, presumably Elm, 18 inches, dragon heartstring. And his beautiful wife, Georgina, alas, your wand was made by Gregorovitch, so I do not know of its contents!"

"Mr Ollivander," said Scorpius' father, giving a slight nod of the head. "Scorpius, this is Mr Ollivander."

Scorpius turned. Mr Ollivander was a very tall, very old looking man. His hair was white and wispy, sticking up in nearly every direction. A look of madness seemed to glint in his eyes. "Pleased to meet you."

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said his voice raspy. "Hmm…yes…yes…hold out your dominate arm."

And so it began. Ollivander proceeded to measure nearly every inch of his body. Scorpius wondered what the size of his foot had to do with his wand, but Ollivander seemed to know what he was doing.

Finally wands started to be pulled.

"Hazel, eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstring. A little temperamental," Ollivander said as he handed him the wand. "Give it wave to try it out."

Nothing happened.

"Hmm," said Ollivander. He was already pulling another box. "Perhaps this one: Laurel, eleven and three quarter inches, phoenix tail feather."

He handed him the wand, but as soon as he tried to grab it –

"Ow!" he cried. "It shocked me or something."

"Yes, definitely not the one," muttered Ollivander. "Try this one."

And so it went. Scorpius felt that she had tried nearly every wand in the store. The sun had set long ago and dinner had been thoroughly missed. Both he and his parents were exhausted, and even Ollivander seemed to be slowing down. Scorpius felt rather bad for him; some wands were like the first where nothing happened, most were like the second with a strong negative reaction towards him.

The wandmaker had been gone for several minutes now. He had said something about a back room, but Scorpius couldn't imagine that any wand would work at this point.

_Maybe I'm not meant to have a wand,_ he thought. _Maybe there's been a mistake._

Like he could read he mind, his father pulled him into a reassuring hug. "These things take time," he said. "You're just so special that it's taking a little longer. We'll find your wand, don't you worry."

"Here we are, Mr Malfoy."

Ollivander had finally returned, cradling what seemed to be a much worn box.

"Now this, my boy, was a wand that I do believe you mother would hold dear." At this, Scorpius' mother swirled round to examine the wand, her pale blue eyes looking at every crack and crease. After some time she gasped and her hand flung to her mouth. Mr Ollivander, seeing this, nodded and continued, "This here wand boy was twinned with your mother's great aunt, Astra's wand. Now her tale, Is for another day!" He handed Scorpius the wand and with one flick sparks shot out of the end. Scorpius could feel his parents smiling behind him. "This, Scorpius Malfoy, is Holy with Unicorn Hair, 10 and ¾ inches. Take care of it! So, Mr Malfoy…" And with that Mr Ollivander went into a conversation over prices with Scorpius' dad.

When the wand was paid for, his mother held the shop door open for him.

"It's late and we should be heading home," she said stiffly. Scorpius looked up to see his mother had tears in her eyes. Later that night he had pleaded with her to tell him what was wrong but she said she'd tell him one day. She still had to tell him even now.

SR

It seemed a regular today because Scorpius was warped out of his thought by a large crowd of ginger haired people. Scorpius knew at once who they were.

He ran over to them and stopped abruptly at a mass of black hair. He smirked at the reaction. His best mate, Albus Potter was grinning menacingly at him.

"Alright?" He asked in a casual tone.

"Yeah, never been better, you?" Al replied, pulling a dumb smile to his face.

"Good…" And with this, they embraced. Their hug was soon shortened to a quick cough. Scorpius looked up to see Mr Potter smiling at them. Scorpius shook his hand and earned a slap on the back.

"How are you Scorp?" Harry Potter asked him. Scorpius told him all of todays events and the news of the party. From telling this he seemed to have adopted a crowd of Weasley and Potter women who were just as eager as Scorpius' mother was to have a party.

"Georgie's always been one to through parties, always had the whole school entertained she did" Mrs Potter reminisced. Scorpius looked around the crowd, trying to find the one girl he wanted to talk to. But nonetheless he didn't see her. He turned round to see Al giving him a knowing look, before Scorpius could respond, Al had already begun:

"She's hanging out with Lorcan if you must know… or Lysander, to be honest I don't know which one she's going out with… the loony one. Actually, Mum said I shouldn't call them that because her and Aunt Luna are 'such good friends'. To be fair, I think the whole lot of them are odd, I mean their father's great grandfather or something wrote a book on animals… that we still have to study, bloody useless if you ask me." Scorpius smirked as his friend went on about school, home, Lily's new boyfriend, James' new job and so forth. He really wasn't paying attention until he heard "Oh and Rose will be coming to the party tonight!" Scorpius beamed at his best mate and they turned their attention to Mr and Mrs Potter who were now in mid conversation with a rather annoyed looking Georgina Malfoy.

"And then, she told me that I couldn't have it, what madness has the world come to?" Scorpius' mum cried, her small hands resting on her hips. Mrs Potter nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Stupid store owners these days can't give you any help in choosing that perfect ball gown." Scorpius moved closer to his mother and looked in her two new shopping bags. He sighed; father was going to scream when he heard how much all of that had cost.

"So, Georgie how's Draco?" Mr Potter asked, his black hair slightly covering his memorable scar.

"No idea, he's been a twat this morning so I haven't bothered with him." They all chuckled. It was well known, to everyone, that Draco and Georgie had a love hate relationship, fuelled by lust, love and a lot of hate. Scorpius knew for a fact that he was an accident but luckily enough his parents forgot their hatred and fell in love again, as they had done so many times before. "Well, must dash, got a party to plan, see you all at eight! Scorpius, come!" And with that, they apparated back to the manor to see a rather sullen Draco Malfoy.

**Review my pretttttiiieeess! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Nightmare

"How much?" Draco barely scoffed as his wife told him how much she'd spent on the items for the ball.

"She said-"

"Yes thank you Scor, I do believe I heard her… That's…! Do you think we're made of money woman?" This current argument had occurred when Scorpius and his mother had returned from Diagon Alley. They had soon encountered Draco who was now choking on air as his wife beamed lightly at him.

"Well, darling, look at it this way, if all things go well, Potter'll give you a promotion baby" she soon left father and son to stare after her as she ordered the house elves to get to work on the nights food.

"I'm gonna go find out what to wear…" Scorpius managed to say after a few minutes. Draco nodded and continued to stare, mouth agape. Scorpius scuttled up to his wing in the manor and fell opened the door to his room.

He smiled to himself as he saw that the house elves hadn't touched any of his stuff. His room was still a tip and looked as if someone had 'Bombarda Maxima'-ed it. He chuckled after seeing his Quidditch gear dumped in the corner where Rose had put it last time she came round.

_Rose_

Fuck. What was he going to wear? He sounded like a girl for sure but he didn't care. He needed to look as god damn sexy as possible

**Five hours before the Malfoy Ball**

"How do I look?" Pansy asked Blaise as she examined her reflection in one of the elaborate mirrors the Malfoy's had on display in their corridor.

"Like you've just had an incredibly hot, make-out session with the sexiest man alive." Blaise answered her proudly, earning a scathing look in return.

What he said was true though, well partially anyway. She did look as though she had made out with someone before returning back to work. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, and her usually straight brown hair was a tangled mess.

"Be serious, Zabini." She chided him as she attempted to adjust her hair once again. Damn she had to forget her plum lip gloss today; the make-up would have covered her swollen lips or illusion people to think that it was caused by the lip gloss.

"I am serious." He insisted, not at all sounding serious. –"I would never lie about my skills." He told her.

"Great! I can die happy." She informed him, cheerily not really meaning it.

"You know you will." He agreed cheerily making her growl in irritation as they entered the entrance to the Malfoy Ballroom.

"You know, Zabini. As much as I'd love to wring…" Pansy stopped, sighing at the sight before her. A couple locked in an almost passionate embrace.

It was her two best friends. Draco Malfoy had his arms wrapped around her best friend, Georgina Malfoy.

"Geesh Malfoy's! You can get some ONCE the party's over!" Pansy said, grinning at Georgie.

**Christmas, 3 hours before the Malfoy Ball, **

"FOR THE LAST TIME GEORGINA ALEXANDRIA MALFOY, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN BLAISE AND ME." Pansy thundered at her best friend in frustration.

"Could you scream my full name louder, I don't think the other side of the Malfoy Manor caught it." Georgie replied to her irate as she pinned her tousled brown fringe away from her forehead.

Pansy winked at Georgie knowing that she had used a low blow, Georgie's full name.

The girls were in the grand ballroom, taking inventory of the number of masks that had been delivered by the theatre shop down in Knockturn Alley. Almost everything had been done from the previous preparations; the only thing left was champagne pyramid but that would be carried out by the house elves.

"Have you seen Scorpius?" Georgie asked her best friend, her tight brown eyebrows knitting together. Pansy shrugged and took a glass of wine from a serving man.

"Awaiting the Weasels probably!" Georgie smiled and examined herself in the nearest mirror.

"PERFECT!"

**Annual Malfoy Ball,**

The fairylights twinkled mischievously like stars in the blanket of snow. The midnight blue curtains were artistically tied with ribbons. Guest entered through the entrance from the second floor and debuted their way down a dark blue carpet which had silver sparkles.

According to Georgie who lived for her imagination, it was so that one could feel as though they were stepping on the sky. Champagne gushed like a waterfall in the pyramid of glasses. As expected, the ice sculpture had caught the admiring eyes of many with its beauty. The diamond chandelier sparkled along the lavish decorations adding on to the grandeur. Classical music and the sound of excited chatter filled the air as members of the high society socialised with one another.

Amidst their babble, Georgie was having an inner monologue session as she walked around ensuring that everything was alright.

Who came up with the idea of stilettos? Georgie cursed as the constant ache in her feet consistently screamed suffering. She was wearing strappy, black stilettos, a mega bargain that she had gotten from a muggle shoe shop that had been closing down.

The prettier the shoe, the more uncomfortable it was, Georgie sighed wishing that she could wear her comfortable red ballerina flats. Too bad they didn't match her outfit. She was wearing a pale green, sleeveless and slightly higher than knee length corporate dress that had been made with silk. She wore a chunky faux pearl necklace that her husband had got her for her 25th birthday. Her hair had been let to hang loose and her wrists were bare. At the current time she was trying to look for her seventeen year old son, but alas, she couldn't find him.

SR

"SCORPIUS!" Scorpius turned round to see his father at the end of the corridor. Scorpius was currently hanging out around the front entrance, awaiting the arrival of his best friends. He smiled at his father who strutted along to meet him. "Your mother's looking for you." Scorpius groaned and noticed his fathers grimace. "I'll try and distract her for you, so you owe me a fucking firewhiskey after this Scorp!" And with that, his father left, mumbling something about women and how to seduce them.

After many minutes of random people Scorpius had never met in his life greeting him, he finally saw the crowd that he was waiting for.

At the front strode Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the finest Aurors known to wizardkind, they were followed swiftly by George Weasley of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Bill Weasley. As the gentleman acknowledged Scorpius and thanked him for the invitation, he prepared himself for the next wave of Weasley's and Potter's.

Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Angelina Weasley were all elegantly dressed similarly to Scorpius' mother and he beamed as they walked past talking about how sweet he looked. Then, Fred Weasley and James Potter rushed past him, eager to see the booze and get some, they barely noticed Scorpius. After that came the youngsters, Hugo and Lily. To his surprise, Lily stopped and urged Hugo to go on without her, he didn't complain.

"What's up Lilybee?" Scorpius asked the younger girl who's face was now stone frozen in blank mode. She gave him her signature glare that she had learnt from her mother and grandmother, and then opened her small mouth.

"I just don't get her…" Scorpius raised an eyebrow; he had no idea who 'she' was. "Rose." Lily sighed and Scorpius finally understood. Lily had had a crush Rose's boyfriend since, forever.

"Neither do I… neither do I!" And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her.


End file.
